


Maybe Not So Alone

by Linkthecat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (nothing explicit just techno's thoughts), (this is the first time ive ever tagged anything so i hope this is good rip), Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkthecat/pseuds/Linkthecat
Summary: Basically, a retelling of Tommy's Alone stream (12/19/20) if Technoblade had been there.The idea came from thistumblr post
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 300





	Maybe Not So Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the end results of the stream the same and to keep the dialogue the same, so hopefully I struck a balance between the actual stream dialogue and the bits I added with Techno. If anything it's in character for Techno to not talk much.

Most of the time the voices are annoying, loud, and Techno wants to shout back at them to shut up. The voices are usually a complicated mess, rarely ever uniform unless they are chanting for blood. 

Since Tommy has moved in with Techno they have been slightly different, occasional voices will shout things about his brother. ‘Don’t leave him!’, ‘Help him!’, ‘Don’t leave Tommy alone!’, ‘Protect Tommy!’, it’s easy to listen to the voices when they shout something he already wants to do. 

Techno had left Tommy alone with Ghostbur for a while, promising to be back soon. They needed more supplies for the bunkers they had planned to build around L’manberg and Techno was confident that Ghostbur could keep Tommy in check for at least a few hours. 

As Techno chops down another tree snow begins to slowly fall, a tinge of worry fills Techno but Ghostbur had often reassured him that he could dodge the snow but not the rain, if anything the two would probably be inside anyway. 

‘Go back!!’, ‘Tommy in trouble!!!’, ‘Dream coming!!’, ‘Protect Tommy!’, the voices suddenly pick up in volume and speed, it almost makes Techno’s head hurt if he wasn’t paying attention to what the voices are saying. Instead of pain, panic fills his body and Techno takes off into a sprint. Everything else can wait, sometimes the voices are wrong, sometimes they try to trick him, but Techno doesn’t want to take the chance not when his brother is on the line. 

Techno seems to make it just in time and for once in his life he’s happy for the damn voices, Ghostbur is leading Dream toward Techno’s house a new Friend trailing behind Ghostbur. Techno slows to a jog as to not look too suspicious to Dream as he approaches the two. Ghostbur notices him, “Hello Techno!” 

Dream turns to spot Techno and Techno catches up to them, “Hello Ghostbur.” 

“Look, Techno, Dream found friend!” Ghostbur says excitedly showing the blue sheep off to Techno. 

“That’s great, Ghostbur,” Techno says, but his focus is on Dream the man makes his skin crawl and the voices louder, ‘Dream bad!’, ‘Dream hurt Tommy!’, ‘Protect Tommy!’, ‘Hide Tommy!’. 

“Does Ghostbur live with you now Technoblade?” Dream asks looking around the outside of Techno’s house. 

Techno shakes his head, “He just wanted to stay for a while.” Techno catches Ghostbur avoiding the snow and putting Friend in Carl’s old stable out of the corner of his eye. 

Dream nods and makes his way into Techno’s house, Techno trails behind and Ghostbur not long after. 

“I have a question for you, Wilbur,” Dream says turning to Ghostbur. 

“Yeah? What’s wrong, Dream?” Ghostbur asks. Techno holds back the need to punch Dream, he’s smart for asking the ghost that has a hard time lying. 

“Have you seen Tommy?” Dream asks, blunt as always. 

Ghostbur shifts awkwardly and Techno’s mind is screaming ‘please, Ghostbur please, please, please’, “No,” Ghostbur lies with little grace. Techno lets out a small breath, it could be enough for Dream to back off. 

“Well, you’ve been around this whole area, right?” Dream asks and Ghostbur nods so Dream continues, “Have you seen him anywhere around here at all?” 

“No,” Ghostbur lies with no grace again. If he’s going to be around Techno is going to have to teach the ghost to lie a little better. 

Dream makes his way to Techno’s basement and both Techno and Ghostbur follow close behind, “I have a question for you about these,” Dream says and points to the signs Tommy had tacked up on the wall. Techno knows he should have taken them down, make Tommy write them in a book for safekeeping on his person, he struggled to explain them away last time Dream was here and having to do it a second time was not something he wanted to suffer through, “Techno told me about these the other day, but on this list-“ 

Ghostbur cuts Dream off, “Yeah, these were written by Tommy.” 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, goddamnit Ghostbur. 

Techno lets out a forced chuckle, “Yeah right, I wrote those. Don’t you remember, Ghostbur?” 

Dream ignores Techno completely in favor of Ghostbur, “When?” 

“I don’t know, but he just showed them to me earlier,” Ghostbur says. Wilbur better be glad he’s dead right now or Techno would have killed him himself. Ghostbur seems to immediately realize his mistake and tries to take it back but Dream seems to have made up his mind. Techno can’t fix Ghostbur’s mistake. 

Ghostbur begins to lead Dream around the house maybe in an effort to make up for his mistake or make Dream forget what he just heard but Techno’s mind is going a mile a minute. He needs to make sure Tommy is hidden, but if he really is Techno shouldn’t even be able to find him. The voices are screaming at this point, ‘No no no no-‘, ‘Find Tommy’, ‘Protect Tommy’, ‘Oh no Ghostbur’. 

Dream leads the group outside again, “There’s a nice cobblestone tower out here.” 

“It’s very ugly and I hate it personally,” Ghostbur said. 

“I made it in memorial for Tommy,” Techno explains, Dream gives him a puzzled look so he continues, “I know he’s alive but Phil doesn’t, L’manburg thinks he’s passed away,” Techno’s lying through his teeth, Phil knew Tommy was alive and well at Techno’s before Tubbo even thought Tommy was dead. 

“Ah,” is all Dream says and it makes Techno’s gears grind. Dream already thinks Tommy is here and nothing either of them say is going to fix it. 

Dream is readying to take his leave and chatting with Ghostbur as Techno walks into his house. He keeps the door ajar to hear them if he needs but his eyes are glued to the box in the corner hoping to see a small particle coming from it just to confirm that Tommy is there and safe. 

“I look forward to seeing you Dream, no matter where I go you always seem to be close behind. You always like to follow us,” Ghostbur says and Techno’s blood runs cold. The tower and list were enough to prove Tommy had been here but Techno could at least argue that he had left, Techno could argue that he kicked him out after a disagreement and hadn’t been paying attention to where he had gone. 

“I do,” Dream said but paused as he processed what Ghostbur had said, “Us?”

“Yeah, me and Techno and T-“ Ghostbur cut himself off and Techno left his house and shut the door behind him. If he had to he could take Dream, he had before with the only motivation being money and glory, but now he had something much more important to fight for, even if he only had a pickaxe, “Techno,” Ghostbur corrected himself. 

Dream walked into Techno’s house again climbing down his ladders to the basement and mined away the stone covering the entrance to Tommy’s Dnret. Fear flooded Techno, don’t be done there, don’t be down there, don’t be down there. 

Dream made his way down and looked around and Techno let out a mental sigh of relief at no sign of Tommy. Hopefully he was just hiding in the box like he had when Dream had first stopped at Techno's. 

Dream turned to Techno and Ghostbur once he was done looking around, “I know Tommy was here.” 

With the simple sentence Dream took his leave, probably thinking it was enough of a threat for now. Techno wanted to beat the man’s skull in and the voices only seemed to agree but there were more important things to deal with right now. 

Techno raced up his ladders to Tommy’s box, the box was open and Tommy was standing by it. He looked conflicted but Techno drew the boy into his arms and squeezed him tight, he was safe for right now. Tommy took the hug from Techno staying oddly silent.

‘Tommy safe!’, ‘Protect him’, ‘Keep Tommy safe’, the voices were quieter now but Techno still agreed with them. He would keep Tommy safe to his last breath. 


End file.
